The Beat of a Gem
by PeanutButterCouch
Summary: The blue pearl knows too much. This much is true. She has gathered every piece of gossip and memorized the details of the court meetings, and has stored them in her memory. No one could suspect such a perfect pearl of having such information. No one would ever realize that perhaps she could be a very real threat. That is, except for the pearl herself.
1. Chapter 1

The Beat of a Gem

Chapter One

Every life begins with darkness. This holds true for every gem, including those found at the bottom of the Gem Hierarchy: pearls. But, most gems forget that they are the same at the core, and are quickly swept away by the harsh discrimination of the outside world, never formulating their own opinion of anything.

* * *

Darkness is all she can see, all she has ever known. There is no time here, no standards, no pain; only the cold, deep, darkness. She is growing in this dark, and she knows it. She can feel her core expanding, stretching the limits of her gem's capabilities. There is no telling how long she has existed in this blackness, and she is content to stay in it forever; that is, until a brightness appears. All at once she can see a faint glow in the darkness. It appears so suddenly that it starles her, so for a while she hides in the darkness's caress. After a time, she emerges from the dark, curious to see this new, and potentially dargerous thing. It seems so new, so small and fragile, and so diffrent from her dark. She finds that she is drawn to this light, and is comforted by its presence. She is afraid if she moves this miracle will fade. So she waits.

The time for waiting is over. That feeling resonates through her. She has been content to watch, to observe, but now the urge to move to it is too much to bear. So she inches towards the light, scanning it the whole time, to make sure that it stays. It does. She is mere yards from it now but she stops. The intense light has bathed her in a shimmering glow. The light is blinding, and yet she feels no pain from studying it for so long. The light seems to be getting brighter now, the light now reflecting of the boundaries of the strange place. As it intensifies, she knows that she must enter into it's brilliant rays, letting them ingulf her very core. But this is a very important moment for the gem, and she is content to watch for a while.

She knows she needs to enter the light now, and let its warm light embrace her. She moves. A tentative step forward. Then another. Soon she has covered the distance between her world of darkness, and this new world of light. As she closes the distance between them, a feeling of excitement resonates through her.

* * *

 **This has been an idea in my head for a while so I decided to finally start on it. This is my first fanfiction story, so I guess I'm just testing the waters. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a heads up, this chapter is a little dark**

Chapter Two

The hardened heart atop the throne stood unaffected at the sobs of the small gem. The navy pearl had thrown her small form harshly onto the cold hard tile of Blue Diamond's court. Soldiers quickly approached the sobbing mess and lifted her by her arms. She offered no help to the soldiers, the Pearl's nose was only a few inches from touching the floor. Her quaking form started to convulse in time with the guttural sobs. The only word the Pearl could manage to get out through the intense sobs was, "P-P-Please", but the calloused heart stood unaffected. The only response the small gem received was, "You knew what you were doing." This only made the Pearl cry more intensely. At this, the Diamond's neck erected to its fullest height and her voice was not unlike the wind before an intense storm was set loose. Calm, contained, but pressing to break through the unseen barrier. "I had assumed that you of all Pearls would show more dignity. You have brought a great disgrace upon my court; a disgrace that cannot be forgiven." Her large hand rose off of its resting place, and gradually closed shut except for one mighty finger. The finger drifted towards the prostrate Pearl and rested, pointed at her. It stayed there for a moment and then suddenly the palm turned towards the ceiling, opened, and then swiftly clenched shut. That was all that the soldiers needed. They effortlessly pulled the Pearl up so that only the tips of her toes touched the ground and dragged her through the door aligned with the Diamond's colossal blue marble throne. The Pearl did not struggle, she did not protest, but she cried. Cried, because she had shamed her master, her Diamond. Cried, because of her act of carelessness: _falling on the floor during her dance she had performed for the court._ Cried, because she had let her Diamond down.

* * *

No emotion showed on the Diamond's face. In reality, Blue Diamond was overwhelmed with anger. How could that Pearl blatantly shame her in front of her entire court? How could such a flawless being have such a flawed Pearl? Did the Pearl have any sense of shame? As her pearl, she should have been perfect, flawless, a pristine reflection of her own greatness. Blue Diamond deserved perfection, demanded it. And so she would have it _no matter how many more pearls it would take._

* * *

Alone, isolated, and alienated the pearl sat. Curled up into a small ball, hoping no one would ever come. She knew that they would, _She would._ Her steps would echo through the hallways, each resounding step a testimony of her guilt. Guilt that overwhelmed her; consumed her so much that she knew deep in her core that she deserved this; this punishment that was just around the corner, waiting, laughing, and final. That is why she showed no surprise when the dreaded echos reached her ears. This time they were not imagined. With each thud, the small pearl clutched her legs even tighter.

Her steps had also reached the ears of the guards that were at attention in the halls. With each approaching step, the each quartz stood even straighter. With bated breath, each quartz awaited their Diamond.

* * *

The deep blue of her cloak stood in stark contrast to the brilliant white of the hallways. Although even with such brightness, the blue Diamond's face could not be seen; could not be read. If the mighty Diamond noticed the trembling all of her guards' hands as they saluted her, she gave no indication of noticing, or even caring. The cold Diamond only had one thing on her mind: her pearl. Nothing could stop her from seeing this through.

The small huddled form slowly unraveled herself as the thundering steps suddenly stopped. Large blue eyes slowly lifted up and through the cell's bars to reach her Diamond's. The same eyes that had widened in excitement when she first recieved her, the same eyes that had once lovingly caressed her, the very same eyes that she had seen narrow an exploding fury, but never at her. Now those eyes where a whirlwind of emotions: angry, sad, confused, and possibly even slightly excited. Excited at what, the pearl could only guess. All of this the pearl captured in a mere three seconds, and then her eyes darted back down onto the cold, unforgiving floor. They had only rested there a moment when the pearl heard the screech of the bars being pushed away by her two guards. Then her bittersweet voice sent shivers down the pearl's back as she said," _My pearl, my pearl, my pearl_." A massive hand lowered towards her and extended it's forefinger. The finger then lifted the small gem's head up towards the Diamond's unreadable face. And then the finger was withdrawn, and with it, the Diamond. As the Diamond once again walked through the hallways, a cold voice traveled back to the pearl and her guards; a hard voice that whispered," _Finish it."_

 **Hey, guys! Sorry it has been so long. I've had a bunch of stuff going on lately, and on top of that, I wanted to wait until the 'Special One-Hour Event' aired to post. Can't be only on the second chapter and then have all of it come crumbling down with what is canon, am I right? On the bright side, I have about half of the next chapter already done (it was going to be this chapter, but I decided against it).Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews ond follows everyone has put. They mean a lot to me. Have a great day!**


End file.
